


The Eatable Planet

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: The Doctor revisits a planet where everything is edible, but nothing is what it seems - this time with Amy and Rory.
Kudos: 2





	The Eatable Planet

The TARDIS materialised in knee deep foam in a forest clearing next to a castle.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory stepped out.

"So! Where are we?" asked The Doctor, setting his friends a puzzle. He straightened his bow tie confidently.

"Don't know," said Amy, not minding. "But there's a distinct aroma of pink Refreshers and Weetabix. I like it."

As they walked around exploring, the bubbles popped musically, giving out little puffs of coloured smoke.

"Go ahead," said The Doctor, reassuring Rory that the strange fruit he was examining was not poisonous.

"OK, that is weird," said Rory, taking a bite. "Looks like fruit, actually cheese."

The Doctor patted the castle wall.

"Made of bread pudding and fudge," he said, and pointing at the sky, added, "I mean, it's even got three stars! And that's enough clues, Ponds."

"Willy Wonka's garden," guessed Rory, plucking a blue marshmallow from a tree. "Or Hansel and Gretel's."

Amy was holding up a strawberry and cream flavoured Monster Munch, the size of a bicycle wheel.

"It's where Lucy In The Sky lives," she suggested.

"Wrong!" said The Doctor, like a big bell, childishly pleased with himself. "I've been here before!"

"Which helps," said Amy.

"Go on, then," groaned Rory. "Where are we?", annoyed to be giving The Doctor the satisfaction.

The Doctor took a smug deep breath, then announced, "It's the Planet of the Bloomin' Thals!"


End file.
